


【龙tory】三色杯

by sweet63



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63
Summary: ABO3p-一场春梦
Kudos: 4





	【龙tory】三色杯

  
身边黑色中分短发的男人抱臂而立，表情淡漠，身上是熟悉的龙舌兰信息素的味道。

李昇炫确定这是自家Alpha。

可面前的男人又是谁？他有着和权志龙完全相同的精致五官和精瘦身材，气质稍稍柔和一些，同样的龙舌兰味道被收敛得没什么攻击性，而一头红发倒是张狂得很，此刻笑得颇为人畜无害。李昇炫清晰地感觉到自己身体和精神都本能地对他产生亲近感，不由得觉得恐怖。

“我来自另一条时间线，一个平行世界。”红发男人看着有明显抵触情绪的权志龙说，“简单地说，我是五年后的你。”

-

哪怕知道红发男人就是未来的自己，权志龙也不得不承认，看到李昇炫笑眼弯弯地和未来先生聊天就很不舒服。

他上前从背后抱住李昇炫的腰，对另一个自己说：“既然你不属于这条时间线，你要什么时候回去？”

李昇炫的手很自然地搭在权志龙手上。这样明显宣示主权的动作让未来先生不愉快，他挺直了身子，面上倒是平和：“你问到重点了，我不知道具体怎么回去。”

连自己的醋都吃是占有欲极强的人的特质。李昇炫察觉到两人之间莫名紧绷的气氛，有些无奈。他可没心思安抚两人的小脾气，而是关注眼前的问题。

“回不去了？”

未来先生摇头：“据说是要对这位权志龙产生强烈影响才能回去，那时我能感受到灵魂波动。”

被cue的权志龙眉峰微挑，回道：“你已经做到了。”这个和自己几乎一模一样的红发家伙已经让他很不舒服了。

-

在做过种种尝试却无果之后——李昇炫被拥抱、抚摸、亲吻——来自未来的权先生已经感觉到他的行动处于“强烈”边缘，他决定更进一步。他把权志龙拉到一旁，提出建议。

不明所以的李昇炫看着两个人离他远远地咬耳朵。未来的伴侣很有耐心地说着话，现在的伴侣也不时一副“免谈”面孔。可忽然，不知未来先生说了些什么，权志龙像是有了极大的兴趣。两人交谈完毕还伸手拉了个勾。

权志龙和未来的自己一起走向李昇炫。强烈的Alpha气息双倍席卷上来，后者察觉到不对劲，下意识地后退：“别过来！”

两张一样的脸笑得味道不太一样，一起开口：“来做爱吧。”

李昇炫难以置信地瞪大眼睛：“你们有毛病啊！”

未来权先生说：“我有百分之九十的把握，做完我可以回去。”

“……谁信啊？”

一直跟未来先生唱反调的权志龙此刻亲昵地拍拍未来先生的肩，说：“我信，我有预感……”

“放屁吧你们！”

权志龙上前抱住想逃离现场的李昇炫，一边笑一边把手按在对方脑袋上，撸猫般的手法：“试试嘛。而且我觉得会很有意思的。”

“有意思？！”李昇炫完全没有被安抚，反而更临近炸毛边缘，抬手就想捶对方，“三个人？你这个变态！”

“机会难得机会难得……”权志龙念叨着吻上去。

嘴唇压上，李昇炫被抱了个满怀，再也说不出话来。舌头钻进来，带着要把他吻的浑身发软的目的侵占小舌，他的气势一下子便弱了，想说的在唇齿间全都变成了色气的“嗯嗯唔唔”。他连忙后退尝试脱离，权志龙却抓住了机会顺势将他向后推——目的地是卧室。未来先生兴致勃勃地跟着他们进入卧室。

李昇炫被托着臀部抱到床上时，挫败地选择了妥协。权志龙对他的敏感处了如指掌，这么又亲又摸还有信息素的勾逗，情欲之火轻易地点燃了他的身体。既然兴致来了，他也就不再抵抗，何况权志龙一旦真想做什么，他没有拒绝的份儿。

裤子内裤一齐被剥去，权志龙扶着李昇炫的腰，后者双腿大开坐在他的腿上，半勃的下身蹭着他小腹部分的衣服。衣服不是很柔软的料子，蹭的李昇炫很是难受，他伸手把权志龙的上衣掀起脱掉，权志龙满意地笑道：“谢谢配合。”

李昇炫白了对方一眼，稍稍抬起臀部，以便能解开权志龙的裤腰带，后者稍稍后仰，用手肘支撑身子，就这么看着他动作。他将自己和权志龙的性器握在手里一齐撸动，正想俯身去索吻，一双大手自身后探进衣服里，同时后背被纳入温暖的怀抱中。来自未来的权志龙的呼吸落在颈后。

“诶？”

李昇炫条件反射地惊讶了一下。

两个权志龙异口同声：“怎么了？”

“不是轮流吗？”

说出“轮流”这个词，李昇炫意识到这句话多么羞耻，脸“唰”地就烧起来了，立刻噤声。

“你想他跟你做的时候我在旁边看着？”身后的声音含着笑，“那就太残忍了吧，而且你不害羞？”

害羞？岂止是害羞！

李昇炫拿手肘捅了身后的人一下：“闭嘴。”想了想还真不知道该怎么办，有些气闷，“随你便。”

未来先生轻吻他颈后微凸的腺体，安抚地拍拍他的肚子，“交给我们吧。”

或许是五年后的权志龙对性事更为擅长，又或许是现在的状况太奇特，李昇炫身体的敏感程度大大高于平时。颈后的腺体周围本就是禁地，平日里被好好保护着几乎没碰过，现在被湿热的舌头舔舐，被牙齿轻轻刮蹭，一阵阵让皮肤酥酥麻麻的细小热流扩散开来，他小声低喘，羞耻让他身子透出诱人的红色。

两边乳头都被手指很有技巧地揉捏，有点儿痛，很快它们就红胀起来，变得更加敏感，连被衣服蹭一蹭都是又麻又热。权志龙向来不喜欢玩太多花样，性事直来直去，李昇炫没想到五年后的权志龙却会搞花样了，比如玩弄乳头，陌生的快感弄得他手足无措。以前他是能够你来我往地做爱的，现在一前一后被两个人夹着，他不知道该怎么办了。

能亲眼看到自己和爱人做爱的样子的机会有多少？李昇炫被自己舔吻得仰起头来喘气，眼神湿润迷离的样子还真是情色意味满满，权志龙相当喜欢这神奇的美景。他捧着李昇炫的脸吻上去，舌头和那不安的软舌交缠，吻出“啾啾”的可爱声音。

“唔嗯……那个……”

“嗯？”

李昇炫舔了舔嘴唇，拉着权志龙的手放在自己火热的性器上：“这儿……快点。”

权志龙应声揉捻了一下他湿漉漉的龟头，引出一阵喘息，笑道：“这儿想要，后面呢？”

不用他回答。未来先生的手指触到后穴，那里已经湿润，正缓缓地溢出一点儿半透明的淫液。他直接将两根手指插入进去，进入的声音粘稠又色情，柔软湿热的内壁紧咬着手指蠕动，像在吮吸一般。李昇炫哽咽了一下，低头伏在权志龙的肩上低喘。

李昇炫作为Omega体液一直不多，今天却湿的厉害，后面一下子就进来两根手指有些太过，可有那些淫液做润滑，抽插的动作轻松又顺畅。融化身体的快乐让他难以忍住声音，细小的呻吟更显得他好欺负。

“现在就进去吧。”未来先生抽出手指，李昇炫抖了两下。

权志龙不满：“扩张不够他会疼。”

对方说，“没事，他会喜欢的。”他环住李昇炫的腰把他拉进怀里，故意在他耳边呼气，“你会感觉很勉强但又能承受，这将是最舒服的。”

李昇炫万分羞恼，连骂人的话都不好意思说出口了，闭上眼睛咬紧牙关，脸颊眼角红彤彤的，一副受了委屈隐忍不发的可爱模样。

权志龙亲亲李昇炫的嘴巴，对未来的自己说：“我先来。”

“OK.”未来先生很干脆，“后入吧。”

“行。”

听两人商量这些真是相当羞耻。李昇炫被翻过身去，手掌和膝盖刚触到床，跪都没跪稳，火热粗硬的性器便长驱直入，带着和平时一样的力度和速度迫不及待地抽插了起来。可好歹平时扩张的很充分，进去时只是满足感，现在这哪里是勉强，根本完全接受不了。后穴一下子被大大地撑开，疼痛让李昇炫低叫了一声，挣扎着就想爬开。

“好疼！哈啊……权志龙！”

Alpha扣住他的腰向后一拉，肉棒再次连根没入，粗暴地劈开他柔软的内里，捅出一阵酸痛酥麻。

“疼！啊……！权志龙……呜…权志龙……！”

李昇炫不可否认，疼痛是一方面，快感凶猛如洪水又是另一方面。下身不仅没因对方的粗暴攻击而萎靡下来，反而更加精神抖擞，随着冲撞有规律地晃动，不断低落下腺液来。

权志龙注意到对方的身体的反应很好，但那一声声抗拒让他稍有担心，他看向未来的自己问：“啧……不是说他不会疼吗？”

未来先生好笑道：“那你倒是停下来啊。”

“你进去了还会停？”权志龙满口理所当然，“欺负他感觉很好。”

“呜嗯……混蛋……”

再怎么不合格，李昇炫也是个Omega，天生有个构造美妙的小穴。为接受肉棒而存在的器官适应得很快，有自我意识似的一下一下咬着性器，在它抽出去时还用力收缩，仿佛是不舍得这大家伙离开自己。李昇炫被操得大腿根打颤，支撑不住而趴伏下去，毛茸茸的脑袋枕着手臂晃动，断断续续的喘息从手臂下泄露出来。

“开始舒服了吧。”未来先生伸手把李昇炫的下巴捏住抬起，“那也来让我舒服一下。”

李昇炫还没搞清楚情况，对方的手就伸进他的嘴撑开，接着带着Alpha侵略气息的肉棒就插进了嘴里，直顶到喉咙深处。

柔软的喉咙根被坚硬粗大的东西狠戳了一下，李昇炫很想吐，而脑后的头发被抓住，那根肉棒就这么顶着，让他眼中迅速蒙上一层水雾。他抬眼看向动作相当强硬的来自未来的权志龙，嘴里被塞得满满的无法说话，他只能无助地小幅度摇头，眨眼时眼泪大滴大滴掉下来，像只受惊的奶猫。

露出这幅样子的李昇炫当然更不会被轻易放过。未来先生温柔地抚摸他的后脑，下身的动作却依旧毫不温柔。一前一后两张嘴被交替侵犯，李昇炫还一句粗口都骂不出来，满腔的羞耻甚至憋成了委屈。

这哪是做爱，这简直就是强暴！

津液被进进出出的肉棒带出来，顺着下巴滴滴答答流下，后穴也是淫液四流，被捅出响亮的水声。不知是因为呼吸不畅还是快感太猛烈，李昇炫眼前一阵阵的发白，意识朦胧得像汹涌波涛中飘荡的一叶小舟。察觉到李昇炫大腿紧绷是快要高潮了，权志龙也差不多，加快了抽插速度。

小穴忽然紧紧夹住性器一阵妙不可言的缩咬，李昇炫闷哼着晃动屁股迎来高潮，权志龙用力捅几下，最后深深地埋入射了进去。

未来先生稍微抽出一些下身，射在李昇炫的嘴里。后者被冲击嗓子的热流呛得咳嗽，只是连咳嗽声都是体力消耗过度的疲惫。他再也支撑不住，身子一歪就倒在一边，脸上和臀上都是一篇狼藉。

“做的很好，昇炫。”未来先生满意地为李昇炫抹去脸上的浊液，低下头亲吻他的嘴角，“再努力一下。”

权志龙也相当满意这次性爱，和未来的自己交换一个眼神，一起把李昇炫扶起来。

“操……你们要人命啊？”发现那俩个人还想继续做，李昇炫恼羞成怒，“不做了！你别回去了，永远留在这儿吧！”

未来先生眨眨眼，冷静道：“那就永远要三个人一起做爱了。”

“……啧。”

“但五年后的你还在等我呢，我很想回去……”

李昇炫牙咬了又咬，不甘心地说：“给我个痛快不行吗？”

权志龙笑嘻嘻地说：“刚才不痛快吗？”

得了。李昇炫认栽，他就什么都不该说，这种时候，不说话才是最好的回答。

未来先生倒是一口答应下来：“我尽量。”也不知想到了什么，忽然自顾自笑起来，笑得李昇炫又开始感觉自己很危险。

这次是面对面的体位，李昇炫躺着还算轻松。他不得不说权志龙真是相当适合红色，此刻那被汗微湿的红发垂下来一缕搭在额角，邪魅又霸气。未来先生扶着他的膝盖，将他的腿摆成大大张开的M字。刚才经历了一波粗暴的抽插，穴口暂时还闭不紧，这一张开腿，穴口打开一点点，流出来些浊液，也分辨不出是李昇炫的体液还是刚射进去的精液，显得色情非常。

未来先生握着自己的性器抵在李昇炫的入口蹭弄，一边也上下撸动，很快就再次硬起来。同样的尺寸、同样的气息、同样的脸，这位却让李昇炫紧张得默默攥紧了床单。

后穴还很柔软，未来先生插入得很顺利。湿热的小穴辨认出进来的是自家Alpha，积极地蠕动吞吃。这次操弄远比想象的要柔和许多，穴内肉壁的敏感把对方的动作感受得很完全。李昇炫被快感刺激得眯起眼睛，总是不经意地泄露出一点儿呻吟。

可再怎么告诉自己这两个人都是权志龙，本质无差别，李昇炫也感觉有些别扭。他悄悄偏头看权志龙的反应，后者倒是难得一见的没有丝毫不快，托腮看得津津有味。

更别扭了。

来自未来的权志龙忽然说：“一起吧。”

李昇炫露出疑惑的神色：“又是……那样？”

对方摇摇头，把下身抽出来，面对权志龙坐下，对李昇炫说：“来坐到这儿。”

“你搞什么？”

“照着我说的做就行了。”未来先生说话倒更让人信服，李昇炫迟疑片刻，决定照做。

权志龙也不知道五年后的自己到底是怎样一根老油条，想干什么，不过他很乐于看到李昇炫不同的面孔，比如现在——面对权志龙张开双腿，手伸到后面摸索那根硬热，对着后穴，慢慢坐下去。这真是破了李昇炫的下限，他一脸不情愿但一系列动作倒是轻松做到，性器顶到最深处时他实在是忍不住呻吟了一下，又觉得丢人，别开目光咬住嘴唇，表情万分诱惑。

未来先生的手卡在李昇炫的膝窝将他的腿抬起，这种与家长抱着孩子撒尿极为相似的姿势差点没让李昇炫炸了，尤其是当听到身后的人的话后。

“我们可以一起插进去。”

权志龙愣了。

“去你妈的吧还一起！”李昇炫一听，挣扎着就想反抗，奈何两条腿在对方掌握之下，扑腾了几下只是让体内的硬热狠狠杵了杵，尤其意外之下他还没忍住喘息，这下自己灭了自己的气焰。

脚踝被握住，权志龙的手接着滑过小腿，直接往下移，笑道：“好啊。”

“好个……啊！”

权志龙的手指抵达紧密交合的部位，顺着穴口稍一用力，还真插进去一节食指。

“不行不行不行！”李昇炫害怕地摇头，推权志龙的胳膊，“不可能！”

“怎么不可能？”

“会裂的！”他急，“我是个人类！”

“不会裂的。”未来先生说，“只要扩张充分就没问题。”

权志龙附和：“嗯，我也查过这些，没事。”

“你查这个？？？”

他吻上李昇炫——这招屡试不爽，李昇炫说不了话的时候事多半就成了。

手指贴着性器与穴口的缝隙，权志龙兴趣盎然，慢慢伸进第二根手指。

“唔！嗯！呜呜！！”

未来先生不动下身，就只有权志龙的手指在边缘抽插打转，不光没有快感，隐隐的酸痛感让李昇炫怕得发抖，出了一身冷汗。

漫长的扩张无法让李昇炫平复下心情，到权志龙说：“差不多够我进去了。”时，他眼泪差点儿掉下来。

“别……别……”

早就蓄势待发的性器抵住湿润柔软的后穴，被用了相当大的力气向里推。龟头部分本来就最难进去，两个权志龙都有些着急，而李昇炫则委屈得处于爆炸边缘。

如他所想的疼痛爆裂来时，李昇炫也终于爆炸了。这份疼痛和之前还带着酥软的疼完全不一样，他真的怀疑后面会裂。

“不要进来……！呜……”李昇炫的眼泪疯狂地从眼眶像外涌，“要裂了！好疼……权志龙…好疼……”

凭什么！他从头到尾都是最无辜的那个，凭什么这些事都要由他承担啊！

真见他哭成一只可怜兮兮的小动物，权志龙也心疼了，扶着他的腿就想退出去，然而未来先生却一把拉住权志龙，说：“都已经到这一步了。”

后穴紧紧地箍这两根粗长火热的性器一点点抽搐，确实是没有任何裂开的痕迹，甚至是体液还见缝插针地向外流溢。

权志龙想了想，重新贴近李昇炫，吻他的脸颊，颈侧，耳垂，轻而小心地吻：“昇炫，乖……等一会儿。”

“不要、我不要……呜呜……”

两根肉棒开始慢慢抽动了，时而一起进入将后穴撑到最大，时而交替一下下顶到最深。被小穴包裹的同时还有下身之间的摩擦，快感可观，权志龙已经非常克制想在李昇炫身体里冲刺的欲望了，他抽动的速度比平时慢很多。很快，他惊喜地发现李昇炫身子变得柔软非常，声音也软成一滩春水了。

“哈啊……嗯、嗯呜……”

生理泪水还是不停地流着，但不再是因为太疼。李昇炫没想到最后会变成这样，实际上他现在被两根东西操弄，根本无法好好思考了。

两个权志龙很有默契地同时加快抽动下身的频率，李昇炫的呻吟又拔高一个度，胡乱摇着头，身子颤抖的厉害，腿内侧肌肉一阵阵抽搐，下身跳动着射出一点一点的浊液，高潮于是变得极为漫长。李昇炫也不知道自己到底有没有高潮，子变得黏糊糊的，眼前的爱人的身影也变得模模糊糊的。

“呼……舒服吗？”

“舒服……好舒服…啊、还要……”

真可爱。

哭得上气不接下气的还想要被更用力地操干，被操的神智不清只知道舒服，这也太可爱了。

未来先生加速抽动，预备迎接高潮，李昇炫本能的晃动屁股迎合对方的抽插。小穴吸咬的感觉比任何一场性事都要棒，未来先生握住李昇炫的下体用力撸动，同时用力顶进去，射在深处。

李昇炫短促地低叫一下，也跟着又射出了一股股精液，最终脱力地倒在权志龙怀里。  
  
-  
  
“唔…好疼……”李昇炫从沙发上爬起来腰疼得狠，低头一看才发现是睡觉时充电器胳到腰了。

“春梦啊……”

权志龙正坐在沙发旁看电视，李昇炫看着这家伙的背影，心里的不爽愈烧愈热。

“去你妈的。”他抬腿一脚揣在对方的脑袋上，把对方踹的一个不稳低头磕在茶几上。

权志龙莫名其妙被踹，火气噌地就上来了，起身一把把李昇炫拽过来按在茶几上：“发什么神经？给我道歉。”

“臭混蛋！”李昇炫想到梦里的那些场景，竟然浑身发软。他咬咬嘴唇又骂：“死变态！”

“什么跟什么啊……”  
  
—END—


End file.
